


Scintilla

by coffeeblossoms02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i still don't know what to tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblossoms02/pseuds/coffeeblossoms02
Summary: "Stop ridiculing yourself, Jen. It's unhealthy."Or, Jeno is feeling shitty and Jaemin comes running to him.





	Scintilla

**Author's Note:**

> As you can guess this was inspired by Nomin moment on The Show's backstage. Jeno looked sad on the selca he uploaded and i just:( wanna hug him:( so yeah basically my needs to comfort him and the lack of understanding (on my part) on why Jaemin was there with him birthed this uwu. I wrote this hurriedly on my notes so feel free to point out mistakes/errors! Anyways, i hope you enjoy uwu

Jeno exhales, slouching lower on the cold hard tiles, eyes boring holes into the opposite wall, looking into the nothing. A squeeze on his hand catches him before he drowns further into the void. He turns to see the concerned look in Jaemin's eyes, glazed with worry he caused. 

"Don't cry, stupid."

Jeno would never admit it, but Jaemin's deep, soothing voice always has calming effect on him. "I'm not."

They fall into silence. The air feels too thick for either boys to breathe. And the words begging to be said are swallowed by the unforgiving ground. 

Jeno turns away despite the dragging weigh of Jaemin's eyes on him. "Quit staring, Min. I'm fine."

Jaemin let out pained laugh, "Right, why did I even bother sprinting all the way here."

But he was right. Jaemin came running to him as soon as he sent the text and arrived with his makeup smudged a bit with sweats, face flushed red, panting hard and worried. The corner of Jeno's lips tugging. "You love me."

Jaemin bumps his head on Jeno's. "Glad you notice."

A melodic, honey laugh answers him. "Love you too, I guess."

Jaemin leans his head on Jeno's shoulder. "What is it? What happened?"

Jeno was wondering when will Jaemin asks that one question. The question Jeno dreads so much. He knows Jaemin asks because he cares, but he can't help but to feel worse. 

Truth to be told, he's feeling so much, all at once, overthinking about a lot of things his mind is whirring, so loud his head is pounding. He runs his eyes to his surroundings but he can't focus on anything, searching for the right word, because he really wants to say something, anything, to let it out of his chest, to stop the buzzing voices in his head. But instead, he only manages to say, "Nothing."

Jaemin snorts. He tightens his grip on Jeno's hand. Knowing Jaemin wouldn't let this slide, Jeno looks back at Jaemin. 

Jaemin's wide black eyes searching, piercing through his soul, so deep Jeno doesn't realize he's drowning in them. "I won't leave until you smile, Jen."

If he's learned anything from living as an idol, it's to smile to entertain, through the pain, through the numbing exhaustion. And everybody loves his eye smile so he thinks it wouldn't hurt to try. But he forgets that Jaemin can see through him and that he hates his fake smile. 

He frowns when Jaemin heaves a sigh, "Tell me what to do or need I kiss you better?"

He scrunches his nose, whining, "You wanted me to smile and I did! What did I do wrong?"

"Thinking that I would be satisfied with your fake smile, that is.”

Jeno huffs, pouting. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jaemin pulls him to his chest wordlessly, one hand caressing his hair and the other patting his back. "It's okay now. Everything's gonna be okay. You'll be okay."

Jeno let out a shaky breathe. He closes his eyes, letting his tear slips out, drop by drop, and clutches tight onto Jaemin. Jaemin just holds him in his embrace tighter. 

Jaemin always calls him and Renjun his babies he takes care of and he has to, begrudgingly, admit. But maybe Jaemin is right after all, that they both are Jaemin's babies, with the way he is their someone to turn to, their safe haven, their solid wall to lean, a pair of strong arms that keep them on the ground. Jaemin is, simply put, home. 

He lets out the empty feelings, the gnawing loneliness despite him always surrounded by "his" crowds, cameras, cheering words and enthusiastic smiles, the creeping on his skin as something feels wrong despite him doing the right thing, or rather, the thing he is supposed to do, all melt down from his eyes. He bits his lower lip to prevent pitiful noises to escape as he wrench his heart dry, for he wouldn't let himself cry any other times. And Jaemin holds him tight, humming softly, rocking their bodies the whole time. 

He pulls away when his crying died down. He sniffles, eyeing the wet patch on Jaemin's hoodie, in futile attempt to hide from Jaemin's eyes. "I'm sorry," he says, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Hey," Jaemin cups his cheeks, tilting his head so they can look into each other's eyes, but Jeno refuses to look him in the eye. "It's okay, Jen." He wipes the tears from Jeno's cheeks away gently. "It's okay," he says again, smiling. "You don't repress your emotions, I'm proud of you."

Jeno snorts, still avoiding Jaemin's eyes, "I cried, Min."

"Stop ridiculing yourself, Jen. It's unhealthy."

Jeno just ducks his head down, shrugging. 

Jaemin tilts his chin with his finger, smiling when they lock gazes. "How about I get you something to drink and we can read your script together?"

He only nods, not trusting his voice. 

"Good. And maybe you want to wash your face, Jen. You look like a mess."

Jeno groans. "Right. The make up artist are gonna be thrilled."

Jaemin laughs, "Hey, they should be glad they can touch your handsome face more, shouldn't they?"

Jeno snorts, "Yeah and if I keep doing this to them they won't last another week here."

"Hey, you're the star here, remember?" Jaemin says with a grin. 

Jeno rolls his sore, red eyes, "Doesn't make their role insignificant, Min."

Jaemin smiles softly Jeno almost chokes. "Now there's the handsome and considerate Jeno I know."

Jeno hits Jaemin's chest, blushing, "I never went away, Min."

Jaemin chuckles, "I know, I just wanna call you handsome."

Jeno shoves him by the shoulder, laughing, his cheeks burning, "Oh my God, Min, get going already."

Jaemin laughs and skips to the door, running from Jeno's fists. "Don't miss me too much My Prince, I promise I'll be quick."

Jeno is used to Jaemin's shameless flirting but he still finds his heartbeat picks up and his head dizzy from blushing so hard. It doesn't help when Jaemin winks at him. He yells, "Go away!"

He tries to regulate his breath, both hands slapping his cheeks repeatedly, hard. "Get your shit together, Lee Jeno! You can't be like this forever!" Then Jaemin's words echoes in his mind, " _You don't repress your emotions, I'm proud of you."_  He clutches his heart, feeling his heart thumping loudly.  _Why am I like this..._

He shakes his head and sets aside the warm feeling Jaemin gives to him and walk to the bathroom. He still has a work to do and no time to think about something other than how not to embarrass himself on the show. His feelings could wait, as per always.

Jaemin comes back when Jeno gets his makeup reapplied. The makeup artist don't look a slightest bit displeased, and he just knows it's because Jeno's eye smile melted away their disappointment.  _The world is graced by a whole Lee Jeno and people wonder why the ice is melting on the north pole_ , Jaemin thinks as he grins at Jeno.   
Jaemin hands Jeno his drink, the grin still presents, when the makeup artist are done with him. "Hi handsome."

"Why are you back here."

Jaemin feigns hurt and turns on his heels, but Jeno hugs his torso. 

"Nooo, don't leave me alone."

Jaemin has a smile on his lips. "Didn't you want me leave?"

"You promised we will read my script together."

Jaemin can't see it but he knows Jeno is pouting. He laughs and turns back to Jeno and he was right, Jeno has adorable pout on his face. He grins, "You're right, I did. And a promise is a promise. So, shall we start?"

Jeno mirrors his grin, nodding. He ignores the warmth spreading on his chest, a pleasant, afloat like feeling he has every time Jaemin is around. He feels recharged, and he feels like that's all thanks to Jaemin. 

They sit on a vacant booth and Jeno starts rehearsing, Jaemin pays full attention to him, giving appreciative feedback every now and again. Jaemin is good at making everyone feel good about themselves, anyone who knows him knows that. But Jeno can't lie and say that he doesn't feel special every time he locks gazes with Jaemin and sees mirth and honey dripping from Jaemin's eyes, his praises are genuine as ever. 

Jaemin is good with making everyone feel good about themselves, and Jeno is no exception. Not that much time has passed since he felt shitty earlier, but Jaemin came and hugged his day better. 

He doesn't understand nor does he has the time to mull about the weird but pleasant, saccharine pang in his chest every time Jaemin is with him. But he knows he wants to hold onto the feeling and cherish every moments spent with Jaemin. And he wants Jaemin to know that he appreciates his presence in his life. "Jaemin?"

"Yes, baby?"

Jeno snorts but he composes himself back again. "Thank you, for everything."

Jaemin smiles, wide and pretty. "Anytime."

 


End file.
